Reunion Time
by FindMeBroken
Summary: Reunion time! The Degrassi Central School class of 2007 tries to pack six years of built up love, lust, hate, miscommunications, and ruined friendships into a twoday party.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Ms. Nelson,_

_You have been cordially invited to Degrassi Central School, located in De Grassi, Toronto, Canada for your ten-year high school reunion. Please arrive at twelve o'clock PM on Saturday, August 5__th__, 2017. The event will last until_ _four o'clock PM on Sunday, August 6__th__, 2017. The itinerary follows on the next page._

_Thank you,_

_Principal Daphne Hazilakos_

Emma put the first page down and looked at the second one.

_Class of 2007 ten-year reunion itinerary:_

_Saturday_

_12:00-12:30 Arrival and registration_

_12:45-1:45 Speeches from the principal Daphne Hazilakos, vice principal Archie Simpson, class of 2007 valedictorian Emma Nelson, class of 2007 salutatorian Liberty Van Zandt, famous actress/Degrassi graduate Manuela Santos, and on special request Sean Cameron_

_2:00-3:00 Class luncheon at the Dot Grill_

_3:15-4:15 Free time_

_4:30-5:30 Pre-scheduled group activities to re-get to know your old friends_

_5:45-7:45 Back at the hotels to get ready for the party at the new club _Killer Heat

_8:00-8:30 Shuttle bus picks everyone up at their hotels and brings them to the club_

_8:45-??? PARTY!!!!_

_Sunday_

_10:30-11:45 Class brunch at the Polka Diner_

_12:00-3:00 Hang out time in the gym_

_3:15-3:45 Good-bye speeches by principal Daphne Hazilakos, vice principal Archie Simpson, famous artist/Degrassi graduate Jimmy Brooks, famous singer/Degrassi graduate Craig Manning, and on special request Jason Hogart_

_4:00 Final bell and dismissal _

Emma sighed, folding up the invitation and putting it back in the envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie opened her mailbox and leafed through the bills and magazines until she came across a blue envelope with yellow stripes. Quickly she ripped it open to see her invitation to her ten-year reunion.

She squealed with delight, rushing into her modular home.

"Brandon! Brandon!" Ellie screamed, jumping into her boyfriend's arms, "I got my ten-year reunion invitation!"

He spun her around, "That's great, Elle. When is it?"

"Um." She looked at the invitation, "This Saturday and Sunday."

"This Saturday?" Brandon asked, dropping her.

"Yeah. You're coming right?" Ellie asked, walking into her room to start packing.

"I can't. And neither can you." He said, following her.

"Why not?" she asked, shoving t-shirts into a bag.

"My speech is on Saturday night. You can't miss it."

"Oh, Brandon, I'm so sorry. But I can't miss the reunion. I need to be there." Ellie shoved a pair of jeans and a party dress into the bag, zipping it shut.

"You can't go!" Brandon yelled.

"You can't tell me if I can go or not. And I'm going." Ellie said and Brandon walked in front of her, blocking the door, "Get out of my way Brandon."

"You are not going." Brandon said his jaw clenched.

"Watch me." Ellie pushed past him.

He grabbed her wrist pulling her back, and smacking her across the face. Ellie screamed and stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"Are you going?" Brandon asked.

Ellie stood up and walked back into the room. She grabbed the bag, "Yes."

She ran out of the house and got into her car, quickly peeling out of the driveway and speeding off down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey, can you come in here, please?" A voice called from the bedroom.

"Not right now, Marsha. I'm busy." Jay called irritably.

"But, Jason," she whined, and then added seductively, "I need you to fulfill my sexual needs."

"Marsha, I can't right now. I have to work on this speech." Jay said, looking down at the paper on his desk.

"Jason! No one turns me down. Especially after I go through all of this trouble to get here without my husband noticing. And what about all those hours we coordinated schedules so that I could find time to be here while your wife was out? C'mon Jason. Please?" Marsha begged.

Finally Jay stood up and walked into his bedroom.

Marsha smiled, thinking she had won.

But Jay had other plans, "I think you should leave. I think this should stop."

At first Marsha was startled by his words but then she said coldly, "Jason Hogart, you will regret this. No one turns down Marsha Ramsey! No one!" Then she stormed out.

Jay went back to his desk and sat down to work on his speech. He couldn't think of anything else and he only had two lines. Two pitiful lines:

_My time at Degrassi was strange, you could say. Things happened that most other schools don't encounter, including the gonorrhea break out, the shooting, and the fire._

During Jay's repeat of senior year there was a fire in the school that a psycho, Gina Kribinsky, a new kid, had started. Jay had saved six people in that fire, making him a hero. No one thought about how he had been responsible for the shooting, how he had started the gonorrhea out break. They only thought about how great he was that he saved Emma Nelson, class president, Manny Santos, drama club president, Sean Cameron, Degrassi's resident hottie bad boy, Peter Stone, Degrassi's resident pervert, Paige Michalchuck, Spirit Squad captain, and Alex Nunez, his ex-girlfriend.

After high school, Jay had actually attended a good college and started using his real name.

Of course he was pining for his high school love, but he progressed in life anyway.

While he was sitting at his desk, trying to work on his speech, he didn't think about how he had just broken up with his girl friend, he didn't think about when his wife would be home, he only thought of one thing.

One person.

Emma Nelson.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig breathed heavily as he walked off stage. He had just finished the first set of his last concert in his 15th tour with his fifth band in ten years.

When he left for Vancouver during senior year at Degrassi, he had hooked up with is first band, Roller Coaster.

They were only together for about six months and Craig missed home so he headed back to Toronto to finish high school with the class of 2007.

After graduation, a band called Glass approached him and asked him to be their back up guitarist. Over a year Craig became a back up singer. In another year he was the lead singer. But every good thing has to come to an end. The manager of Glass, and Craig's new best friend, Kyle, died in a car crash, ending the epic journey of Glass and their followers through both Americas.

After six months of mourning, Craig decided to get back into music. He found an ad in a newspaper that a group of eighteen year olds had put out for a band called Fire Drill. Being 21 and an experienced musician, he thought he'd help out a garage band somewhat like his original introduction to music, his band Down Town Sasquatch. The members of Fire Drill were Callie, the drummer, Benny, the bassist, and Chris, the guitarist. They were in need of a hard-core lead singer, and Craig was who they got.

After three years of gigs like school dances, weddings, and birthday parties, Craig got tired of not being in the spotlight. He wanted to see himself on the covers of tabloids, not in the mirror of the filthy garage bathroom.

One night, after quitting Fire Drill, Craig was at a concert for a new hot band called Hell Hath No Fury. He thought the name was familiar but he couldn't think of where he had heard it. As they started singing, Craig immediately recognized who they were. After the show he headed backstage to see some old friends.

"Craig?" a voice had asked.

"Paige?" Craig had asked.

"Uh huh." Paige had nodded and then pulled him in to a hug, "I don't believe this."

Ellie had walked up then. She gasped, "Craig."

Ashley had spun around at his name. And Hazel had just watched with amusement.

Craig traveled with them for about six months before they set him up with another band called Old Life.

About a year after Craig started with them, touring the States, he wanted to visit Canada and his friends and family but the rest of Old Life wouldn't allow it. After another year of being held hostage on that tour bus, Craig had enough and quit.

Immediately after Craig's mishaps with Old Life, he joined his current band, Halo, and he's been with them ever since.

"Hey, Bud, how was that?" the drummer, Greg, asked.

"It was good. Exhilarating at the most." Craig said, still out of breath.

"Well, if it was exhilarating for you, than it should have been amazing for us because you should be bored with the music scene by now." The bassist, Tony, added with a smile.

"Do you even know how long I've been doing this?" Craig asked, unbelief creeping into his voice.

Greg shook his head and one of the lead singers, Kasha, added, "Over ten years, right?"

Craig smiled and nodded his head. His eyes looked dazed.

After a few minutes Kasha sat down next to Craig and asked, "Who is she?"

"Huh?" Craig asked, looking up.

"The girl you miss, who is she?"

"There're actually three girls that I can't get out of my head. Emma, who I've known since I was six. She was my best friend during senior year but we kind of lost touch over the past five years, since I haven't been home for Christmas. Her step dad is my step dad's best friend." Craig explained.

"Mhm." Kasha nodded, and motioned for him to go on.

"The second is Manny. She was my girlfriend senior year. She's Emma's best friend. I have my ten year reunion this weekend, so I'm gonna see both of them again. God, Manny was a bitch. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier." Craig continued, but paused before the third girl.

"Ooh. This girl's important." Kasha called out and turned to Craig, "What's her name?"

"Ellie."


End file.
